


In his dreams

by reylatek



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Touching, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Sami watches his friend sleep and can't keep his hands to himself.Is Jake really asleep, though?
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime in 2019.

It was still early in the morning when Sami woke up to the first rays of sunlight streaming through the curtains. Something warm and heavy was lying on top of him, and he remembered that he had decided to share a bed with his best friend Jake last night. They had already done this several times before, and it wasn't a big deal for them. Sometimes they could save some money this way, and sometimes there were just no other rooms left when they arrived late at the hotel after a show. Sami would be lying, though, if he said that he didn't enjoy it every time. He always loved being together with his friend.

Jake was lying on his back, using Sami's chest as a pillow. He seemed to be sound asleep and comfortable in the other man's arms. His blond hair was a mess, partially covering his handsome face. Sami was wearing boxer shorts and felt the fabric of Jake's pajama pants on his skin as Jake's right leg was between Sami's legs.

Jake's tank top had slipped to the side and exposed his left nipple, caramel-colored and soft. Sami wondered if it also tasted like caramel – probably not. He would still like to flick his tongue over it. But instead, he moved his hand closer and stroked it with his index finger. Then he waited a moment to see if his friend would wake up, but Jake's beautiful eyes were still closed. So Sami circled his thumb over his hardening bud. Jake squirmed a little and made a noise that sounded like a moan.

With a smile, Sami turned his gaze to Jake's face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. They had been in so many battles in the ring together, and they would carry the scars for the rest of their lives. Sami knew how precious moments like this were – moments when Jake didn't need to worry and risk his own health to protect his friend. Sami was sure Jake had no idea how grateful he was for everything Jake had done for him. He couldn't know it because Sami had never told him his true feelings.

He reached up to caress Jake's cheek, let his fingers brush through his beard while he stared at Jake's slightly parted lips. He yearned to kiss them, but he couldn't do that. It would probably wake up his friend. Would Jake be mad at him, or would he smile? They had kissed before, but those had been stressful situations in the ring, more mind games than love confessions.

Sami trailed his thumb over the other man's bottom lip. When Jake's eyebrows furrowed, he pulled his hand back. Jake sighed in his sleep and turned on his side. He wrapped his arm around Sami's waist and snuggled up to him. Taking a deep breath, Sami closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again. At least in his dreams he could kiss his friend without fearing consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake woke up when someone touched him. He was still too tired to open his eyes, but it only took him a second to realize that it was Sami. He didn't share the bed with anyone else, and he recognized Sami's scent. His friend always smelled so good, manly.

Sleeping with Sami was one of Jake's favorite things to do. Late at night after a show, they were usually so tired that they fell asleep pretty fast. But when they woke up, they sometimes had one of those lazy mornings, where they just cuddled half asleep, mumbling about all kind of things.

Today it was a bit different, though. Sami touched him in a way friends usually didn't touch each other. He rubbed Jake's nipple with his thumb, and Jake was sure he was awake and aware what he was doing. _Fuck,_ it felt so good. He couldn't stop a moan from escaping his mouth, and Sami pulled his hand away. So he probably thought that his friend was still asleep, and Jake wanted it to stay like that. He wondered how far Sami would go. He had dreamed so often about doing more with him than just cuddling. He longed so much for it, but he wasn't sure if Sami felt the same about him. Maybe he did actually realize that Jake was awake, and he was just teasing him and waiting for him to tell him to stop. But Jake didn't want him to stop. He wanted to do so much with Sami, and if he continued to think about that, he would get hard.

Sami caressed his face now. His touch was so gentle. It caused goosebumps to appear on Jake's skin. He had always known that Sami had a soft side, even though he rarely showed it. When he moved his thumb over Jake's lip, it tickled a bit. Jake's eyebrows furrowed on their own, and Sami pulled his hand away again.

Jake immediately missed his touch and sighed unconsciously. He turned on his side and pressed himself closer against the other man. Why was he such a coward? Why couldn't he just tell Sami that he was awake and that he liked this and wanted it too?

_Next time,_ he thought as Sami's breathing became calmer while he fell asleep again. For now, Jake just wanted to enjoy his company and soak in the warmth of his body.


End file.
